My little tiger, my only friend
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Viu sua espuma escapar por anos, mas somente depois dos vinte teve coragem de costurá-lo. x REN CENTRED x


**Sumário: **Viu sua espuma escapar por anos, mas somente depois dos vinte teve coragem de costurá-lo.

**Shaman King não me pertence.**

**Essa fanfic não foi betada, então perdoe os erros e a confusão do texto.**

**Para a Anne, claro.

* * *

  
**

**My little Tiger, my only friend**

Arrastou-o pelo castelo tantas vezes que não foi uma surpresa vê-lo descosturado, aberto e exposto para o mundo. Na verdade, preferia assim, pois, de alguma forma, eles agora eram iguais. Ren era muito jovem para entender seus próprios pensamentos, mas era triste o suficiente para tê-los, então preferiu guardá-los apenas para si. Disse a si mesmo que estava velho demais para confessá-los para um brinquedo, sem perceber que não tinha nem dez anos.

A pergunta da irmã delimitou seu destino, que seria igual ao de seu pai. "Quer que eu conserte, Ren?" recebeu como resposta "Por que não guarda suas agulhas e linha para os mortos?" e doeu mais nele do que em Jun, como era de se esperar. Um sorriso triste lhe foi entregue e nada foi como antes.

(_no mesmo dia, seu pai lhe disse que Ren seria grande, porque seria igual a ele. O menino preferiu não jantar, porque sabia que vomitaria – e um Tao deve ser forte e não pode vomitar, nem que a comida estivesse envenenada. Não havia honra dentre os fracos e tolos._

_no mesmo dia, caiu em sua cama, sentindo a tatuagem queimar em suas costas como se fosse nova, e colocar em seus ombros um peso grande demais para suportar. O tigre de pelúcia lhe encarou com olhos carinhosos e por um momento Ren cogitou em ir até lá e abraçá-lo. Mas isso seria estúpido, porque aquela coisa surrada e semi-esquecida não lhe traria conforto nenhum, certo?_

_nunca descobriu a resposta_).

A espuma que escapava marcava sua sentença como Tao. E era um relógio péssimo, sempre atrasado e parando a qualquer instante, mesmo com as janelas sempre abertas para agilizar o processo. Um dia pegou-se dizendo a si mesmo que o tigre fazia isso simplesmente porque não queria morrer; não queria desintegrar por outros. Mas era apenas um tigre idiota, como poderia lutar contra algo que poderia nunca ocorrer?

Riu de si. Por que ainda considerava o tigre como uma coisa viva e que pensava e respirava? Ele era tão vivo quanto Ren era livre.

Foi seu último pensamento antes de embarcar para o Japão e ter sua vida mudada. Uma pena que não percebeu que as janelas abertas traziam novos ventos àquela casa de mortos.

(_viu sua espuma escapar por anos, mas somente depois dos vinte teve coragem de costurá-lo. Pediu à Jeannie uma agulha e linha e ela perguntou se ele não queria que ela o fizesse. Deu-lhe uma resposta malcriada, que machucou mais ela do que ele, e nesse ponto, percebeu que seu pai estava certo. Era exatamente como ele._

_ Trancou-se em seu velho quarto e passou a costurar a coisa velha. O tecido estava danificado pelo tempo e pelos ventos que vinham das janelas sempre abertas, mas não desintegraram com o toque frio da agulha. Foi mais difícil que pensou e demorou mais tempo que imaginara, mas, quando enfim cortou a linha e observou seu trabalho, sentiu-se inesperadamente orgulhoso._

_ Agora ele estava inteiro. Um pouco surrado, um pouco cansado, um pouco mal-costurado e parecendo que não ia durar muito, mas estava inteiro, finalmente._

_ Quando desceu as escadas e encontrou sua família esperando-o para jantar, sorriu e perguntou ao filho se ele queria um presente. Obviamente, ele não recusou._

_ E quando deu seu melhor amigo ao seu herdeiro e o viu abraçá-lo forte – exatamente como deveria ter feito quando era menor –, soube que não era nada parecido com o seu pai. Pela primeira vez, sentiu-se como ele mesmo e todo o peso que havia em suas costas desapareceu por completo._

_E por mais que parecesse loucura, jurou a si mesmo que pôde ouvir o tigre ronronar, em felicidade_).

* * *

**N/A.: **Nem sei o que falar dessa fanfic, só que eu precisava escrever algo além de Harry Potter. Obviamente, é para a Anne.


End file.
